The Promise
by AsianRiceINC
Summary: This is about Legolas and Gimli fufilling their promise to take each other places. About how friendship takes you places that you've never known existed. I'm not very good at summarys, but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One****: The Journey  
**"Legolas, where exactly are we going?" Gimli asks gruffly, swinging his ax back and forth dangerously. "It seems like a dark chasm of jewels, but where are you leading me too?"

"Just bear with me for just awhile, Gimli son of Gloín," Legolas says to the stout dwarf with his voice filled with excitement. He looks down at his small friend, and walks slightly faster on his light feet to infuriate him. His luscious, golden sparkling hair trails behind him, and his chocolate brown eyes twinkle with anticipation to show his friend the sight.

"Don't walk so fast, you unrighteous Elf! I can't possibly catch up with you with this body of mine!" the Dwarf grunts out, huffing and puffing after Legolas. "Do not make a fool out of a mountain dwarf!"

The Elf chuckles, and slows down his speed. "My dear friend, I am not trying to make a fool of you. I am just anticipating what kind of expression your small grim face would make once you see what I have to show you!" Legolas beams and waits for a reply.

Gimli bursts into large laughter, swinging his ax down onto the hard cavern floor, and the ax gets stuck in the floor. "My expression, you say? Ha! Why, it'll be the same as ever. Nothing else could possibly surprise this dwarf," he chortles, patting his chest. "After all, I've seen worse!"

Shaking his head in defeat the Elf sighs out, "Oh, Gimli, it isn't what you think."

"What I think? Why, I could've been thinking about…why thinking about Orc heads hanging on the wall filled with Fighting Uruk Hai to defeat!"

"No, it's even better than that, my Dwarf friend."

"Even better you say?" Gimli asks in disbelief, smoothing out his beard. "What could conceivably be better than that?!"

"Just wait," Legolas says, finally giving up into brewing Gimli's excitement. "You will love this. It's quite...interesting I must say."

"Well," Gimli grunts out, pulling his ax out of the hard ground, "I'll be waiting for this interesting thing you so want to show me so badly." Gimli goes ahead of the Elf in a great leap, and leads the way.

"Oh, no. My dear Dwarf, you do not know the way," Legolas chides his friend, side-stepping in front of him. His lips curve up into a handsome smile when he sees the Dwarf try to get the better of him by getting in front of him again. "_I_ will be the leader in place of Aragorn son of Arathorn."

"The fellowship was broken a long time ago lad. There is no _leader_," the Dwarf says it with a longing for the mighty adventures, and the thrill of danger lurking in every corner during the time to destroy the One Ring. "I will go my own way."

"Yes, our own ways, but we promised to show each other the riches of both of our worlds. No more Orcs or Uruk Hai dwell in this part of Middle Earth. Everything is in peace in the rule of King Aragorn son of Arathorn. That is why before the age of Dwarfs or Elves are over I must show you many things in Middle Earth that you have not seen. Before the age of Man takes over, I must show you." Legolas' eyes are filled with an anxiety that Gimli must agree with him.

"Oh, yes, you fair Elf," Gimli says nicely, looking up at the Elf. "I've got many things to show _you, _my Elf friend," and he continues to walk, whistling an unrecognizable tune to a song.

Legolas son of Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood smiles. He wonders how in Middle Earth he befriended a Dwarf; on top of that _this _pompous self-righteous Dwarf! "You are quite the Dwarf, Gimli son of Gloín," the Elf remarks, laughing like the rivers of Lórien.

"Of course. I'm the son of Gloín," the Dwarf scoffs, looking over and up at the Elf. "Durin's folk are known for their perseverance and jolly personality, you see."

"Yes, yes," Legolas says, already hearing this comment countless of times. "Mirkwood should have a Dwarf like you, my friend Gimli."

Nodding his head in agreement and grunting a yes Gimli hollers, "But those other Elves treat me like dirt! I'll show them!" He swings his ax this way and that, slicing the air around them, and his voice echoes many times before the sound fades into silence.

"Show what?" the Elf inquires, looking at Gimli skeptically.

"Show what you ask? Why, I'll show them that we Dwarfs are worth more than all the splendors that the Elves can present!"

"Oh, I would love to see that."

"You would, lad," Gimli agrees. Together the Elf and the Dwarf walk on and on, taking multiple turns this way and that before they exit the jewel cavern.

Outside it's bright and Gimli has to shield his eyes from shriveling up. The rivers sing merrily as the go downstream to Isengard, renewed by the Ents. Ahead of them is the forest of Lórien beautiful even from this distance, but as time wears on its beauty is slowly fading ever since the One Ring was destroyed in Mt. Doom, and when it was destroyed so were the three Elf Rings that kept Lórien's splendor.

"Is this where you wanted to take me?" Gimli asks surprised, for he has already seen the riches of the Elven forest.

"Yes, Gimli. This is what I wanted to show you," the Elf answers softly, looking at the forest with soft eyes. "I wanted to show thee how Lórien looks while slowly its magnificence is fading away."

"Well, let's get going then," the Dwarf comments, walking on his stout legs. "I would like to have another piece of Galadriel's hair. It's mighty pretty, you Elf. Have you seen it? When it shines in the sun, it's like gold! Many pieces of gold! Why, my father, Gloín, would've probably not have had believed that I actually saw gold in hair!"

They continue on, making progress and the sun following their every move. While strolling to the beautiful forest Gimli feels like they are being watched, unnerving him greatly. "Legolas," he whispers, gestering for the Elf to listen. Legolas doesn't have to bend down to hear his whisper, his Elf ears could catch even a hawk's cry fifteen miles away. "I feel like we're being watched. Why don't you take a look around."

Silently, Legolas looks around, his brown eyes watchful for any enemies. "There shouldn't be any more lingering here. It would be taking a great risk staying here; especially when there are Men patrolling the area every night."

"I agree, but who cares!" Gimli booms out, getting his ax ready to slaughter some Orc or Uruk Hai and burn the foreskins. "It's been awhile since my precious ax has tasted the pleasure of battle!"

Then suddenly a monsterous sized Uruk Hai bursts out from the trees, and giving off a shrill scream it charges towards the Elf and Dwarf. Behind the first Uruk Hai comes many more, each giving off their own battle cry.

Legolas sets his arrow on his bow and shoots the first Uruk Hai in the throat. It falls down with a _thump_, and it brings down two others with it, killing them in the process.

"I've already got three," Legolas gloats, looking down at the Dwarf, but he's not there!

"Ha! Three? I've got seven already!" Gimli shouts back, killing more in his wake. "Eight...Nine...Ten..."

The Elf not wanting to get beaten, sets two arrows on his bow and lets them whiz through the air, landing their mark on two. He continues doing this for quite some time before he runs out of arrows. By the time he runs out though either they have fled, or have died in the hands of Gimli and him.

"How much?" Gimli asks, coming towards the Elf. "I've got thirty-four."

"I have gotten...thirty-two."

"Ha! Look who's the better fighter now, Elf boy," the Dwarf says, wiping off the blood on his ax with a fallen Uruk Hai's shirt.

"Next time, I shall beat you," Legolas confirms, not wanting to admit defeat.

"Next time can be a long way. Anyways, let us burn these scoundrels and rest."

"Yes, let us do that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two****: The Rest  
**"Oh, the foul stench omitting from these beasts. It's disgusting!" Gimli cries out, waving his hand in front of his nose to cast off the gruesome smell. "Isn't there any other faster way to get rid of them?"

"Unfortunately, my friend, there is not," Legolas answers his question, standing a good twenty feet away from the fire. "At least we got rid of some of them."

"_Some_. But that's not enough to make me feel at ease," the Dwarf remarks, going over to Legolas. "By now I'm pretty sure that they've turned into something smaller and lighter than ash by now," and he goes over to the fire, pinching his nose to avoid inhaling the smell. Sure enough there is no longer any bodies or body parts left to burn, but all that is left are the ashes that remain.

Putting out the fire Gimli coughs out, "Legolas, I hope that the some that have escaped spread the word that they shouldn't mess with such folk like us."

Feigning to be surprised the Elf gasps out, "Me, my dear Dwarf friend? Why, they should be watching out for you! You've slaughtered much of the group, Gimli."

"Not that you weren't part of it. I just killed two more than you. Not much of a difference, m'lad."

"I guess so," Legolas muses, looking at the Dwarf with a quirky grin. "Since now that you have put out the fire why don't we find a place to rest."

"Hmph. I agree," Gimli grumbles out, brushing his clothes clean from any ashes that still cling on to him. "Let us rest somewhere where the smell of the burned dead do not linger."

* * *

"Now that there isn't any danger out on the hunt for us I can look at the stars in peace," the Elf states, the stars reflecting from his eyes, pointing at the brightest star right above them.

"No danger, you say? Well I'll be," Gimli says, lying down next to Legolas and looks at the star that he is pointing at. "That bright one that shines like Galadriel. What is that star's name?"

"That one you say? You noticed that?"

Incredulous, the Dwarf looks at him in shock. "You take me as a dense one? You were pointing right at it! How on Middle Earth was I _not_ supposed to notice that, you Elf!"

"Just a test. Did it hurt anyone, my friend?" Legolas shoots back, turning his head to the left to face his friend. "Nevermind. That star's name is Eledial. The star of hope."

Nodding his head in deep thought the Dwarf then tries to get up, unsuccessfully. "Augh! This is one of the reasons we Dwarves _never_ lay down! We can't get back up!" he complains, his legs and arms flailing about.

"One reason you should lessen your servings while eating," Legolas mutters under his breath, helping the Dwarf up with a grunt.

"Eh? What'd you say, 'lad?" Gimli wonders, his loud voice shaking the Elf's ear-drums. "Did you say something about my prosperous blunder?"

"Blunder?" the Elf asks, wondering what on Middle Earth his friend is talking about. "What blunder?"

"Why, this one!" Gimli laughs, gripping his muffin-top. "I'm not quite proud of this, but what matters is that it keeps me warm in the winter."

Giving him a strange look Legolas says, "Very interesting, Gimli."

"Ho ho! Very interesting, isn't it?"

"Yes...very."

"Legolas," Gimli says.

"Hn?"

"I think...I think I'm coming down with something. G'night."

"Good night, my dear Dwarf friend. May the great Eleven Lords and Queens bestow sweet dreams upon you."

"I don't need that," Gimli grunts out, laying back on the ground again and closing his eyes. "I've got Durin's folk to give me that."

Sighing, the Elf agrees silently, already knowing that his great friend has already fallen asleep. Laying down again Legolas looks at Elendial once more, and sings an Elven poem that makes the trees sway with the melody, that makes the rivers run downstream smoothly, and makes the nearby creatures fall asleep by the beautiful poem.

_Mirkwood. Yes, I must go and show him the place where I was born and raised _Legolas thinks to himself, putting his hands behind his head. _That will be...that will be the next place. The next place to show my friend...  
_

* * *

**Hi, people's! This doesn't have much action or isn't as interesting, but the next chapter will DEFINITELY be better! I'm also sorry that this isn't as long as the other one.  
I'll also appreciate it if you guys could give me your comments - either good or bad. I won't really care.  
I'll be updating as soon as possible! Ber-bye.  
-A. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three****: The Arrival  
**"It is time to wake up, Gimli," Legolas says, shaking him quite violently. "If you do not wake up I shall leave you behind to see Galadriel by myself."

Uttering the name Galadriel instantly wakes the Dwarf. Gimli rubs away the sleep from his eyes and looks up at the Elf. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! But before we can leave can you help me up?"

Legolas hauls him up, and the first thing the Dwarf does is grab his ax from the ground and not even thank him. The Elf brushes away the uncivil manner, and tells himself that that is just how his friend his. _Breathe in. Breathe out_ Legolas instructs himself. He does this so he won't waste his breath into scolding Gimli about his mannerisms.

"What are you huffing and puffing for, Elf?" Gimli hollers at him, considering that he is thirty-five feet ahead of Legolas already. "Let's get going. The Lady is waiting for us."

"Just had to take a deep breath after lifting you up with your 'blunder,'" the Elf says, leaping towards him and smiling.

The two friends talk and bicker with ease; with no Nazgûl or Black Riders to worry about. The sun shines brightly, and the blue colored sky is cleared from any clouds.

Gimli trudges beside Legolas, his sleep still not wearing off. The Elf taunts him that it seems like he's losing his youth and falling into old age already. That sparks a fire in the Dwarf's soul, and he walks much faster, gripping his ax tightly.

"You get irritated so quickly," Legolas grins, catching up with the Dwarf in two strides, "but it immediately wears off."

"At least I am now awake. Sleep kept trying to drag me back to its arms," Gimli tells him, shuddering from imagining how the Elf wouldn't let that one down if he dropped unconscious on the ground. "This is out of the ordinary but I wonder how Aragorn and Queen Arwen are doing."

"Hn. You have got a point, my friend," Legolas says, his eyes filled with curiousity of what his friend, and King, is doing right now.

"Wonder if they've got a child by now," the Dwarf wonders aloud, looking at Legolas with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What is that look for?" Legolas demands, not understanding that look. "Is there something that I don't understand?"

"Do you not know what occurs while making a child?" Gimli asks innocently, testing out the Elf's knowledge. When he shakes his head in pure confusion the Dwarf bursts into laughter. "You have such an innocent young mind! Never mind that, but if they do have a child that is one lucky boy or girl."

"Yes, the child will be very lucky," the Elf says, the comment of having such a pure mind leaving him perplexed. With all the talking the two companions don't know that they've entered the great forest until Legolas gives a shout, "Lo and behold! We have entered Lórien, the great forest where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are."

Astounished by how quickly they have reached their destination Gimli could only stutter out, "We-we've finally reached it."

Immediately after the Dwarf breathed out his last words warrior Elves surround them. "Why is a Dwarf here?" one of them asks cooly. They still harbor hatred for each other - the Elves and Dwarfs - that still hasn't died down.

"He means no harm," Legolas defends his friend. "He was part of the fellowship, and he has already crossed the  
forest before."

"But isn't it true that the whole company was blindfolded because of this one Dwarf?" asks one Elf who means no offense to Gimli.

Finally deciding to speak, Gimli says gruffly, "I'm here to meet the Lady Galadriel." He glares at the Elves, and gives each of them a venomous look that could bore a hole in all of the trees here. The Elves silently communicate with each other and take a step back.

"Please, wait for a while," says one, and the Elf sprints through the forest. He comes minutes later with a message from the Lady. "You are allowed to go through the forest with ease." With that the Elves disperse, abandoning Legolas and Gimli.

Taking their time they stroll through the forest. Even when blindfolded Gimli felt the splendor and glory of Lórien, but now he can feel it all slowly ebbing away. The tall, majestic trees loom over them, their leaves giving off a sparkle and a wink.

They then stop in their tracks when they see the great Lord Celeborn and the Lady. They walk side by side and their melodious voices are carried by the wind to their ears. Hastily, without thinking, Gimli runs in front of them and kneels on one leg, and gives them respect with his head bowed, "Hail King Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

Celeborn looks at the Dwarf curiously and smiles. Galadriel kneels down, and lifts Gimli's chin up with a long, slender white finger. "Hello, Gimli son of Glóin son of Gróin. What brings you here in the forest of Lórien?" she asks with a soft but firm voice, helping up the Dwarf.

Looking up at the Lady with awe, Gimli says dumb-founded, "Legolas brought me here. And I come on my own to see the forest with my eyes uncovered."

"A wise choice indeed," Celeborn joins them. He motions for Legolas to come over, and the blonde Elf bows and walks over to them. "Where are the hobbits?"

"They are back at their home called the Shire," the Dwarf answers, looking at the Lord with the same respect as the Lady. "Legolas and I have come alone."

"You are welcomed," Galadriel says, patting the Dwarf on the head. "Make yourselves comfortable for peace is with us."

"Thank you, Lady," Gimli and Legolas say together, bowing. Galadriel waves a farewell, and the two beautiful Elves depart. Just like the Lady said they make themselves comfortable, bathing themselves in the riches of Lórien.

"Climb up a tree with me, my friend," the Elf suggests, already finding a firm and beloved tree.

"Alright, but if I fall off this tree you are responsible for the injuries."

"I understand. Now let us climb!"

The Elf climbs quickly, grabbing onto the limbs and finding the right foot-holds; whereas, the Dwarf slips and slides down the tree and laborously climbs again. Finally, they reach a shady and secure place. Legolas sets down his bow and quiver (with no arrows) on a nearby branch, and Gimli does the same with his ax.

Twilight falls and soon it gets dark, the stars coming out and dotting the sky with their light. While gazing at the stars sleep creeps upon them and welcomes them in its embrace, making the Elf snore soundlessly and the Dwarf snore as loud as a thousand trumpets blowing.

* * *

**I just wanted to say that I got my first TWO reviews. So happy! ^^  
And, omigosh, Gimli has such a wrong mind! I'm thankful for the readers out there who gave my fan-fic a try. I'm really happy. Without you guys I would've given up by now, but I'll do my best!  
-Thanks and with lots of love- A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four****: Departure  
**"Augh!" Gimli shouts, falling off the tree - with a loud _thump!_ - waking the fair Elf. "How dare you let me fall so ungraciously, you tree."

Above him a crystal clear, laugh is heard above him. "What are you laughing for, Legolas?" Gimli snaps, glaring up at him. Way to start the morn with humiliation and a sore bottom.

"It is nothing, Master Dwarf," Legolas says, covering his mouth. But there is no mistake of the mirth in his eyes. "It is just…"

"Just what?"

"It is just how inept you were to fall like that."

"Why, you!" Gimli roars, trying to scramble back up the tree, wanting to strangle the Elf's slender neck. "You say one more thing and I _will_ strangle you!"

"Oh, is that so? Well, then I can't _possibly_ say what I was going to say," the Elf taunts him, giving him a sinister look. "It will all depend if you want to hear it or not. But I guess you don't want to."

The Dwarf fumes with annoyance and goes back down to the ground, shooting daggers or ax heads at the Elf. "I would more or less like it if you would come down," he says, gesticulating for him to come down at once.

Unlike Gimli the Elf lands gracefully on the ground, bow in hand and his quiver swung behind back. In his other hand is Gimli's ax, heavier than what Legolas actually expected, wondering how on Middle Earth he could swing this in battle so restlessly. "Here you go, Master Dwarf," Legolas says, his eyes glittering with joy of irritating Gimli, and handing the ax to him who snatches it back. It is much fun and delight to see how quickly he could infuriate the stout Dwarf.

"Now since we are on ground level," the Dwarf growls, looking at Legolas with a small amount of disdain, "tell me what you wanted to say."

"Nay, I'd rather not say that, my friend," Legolas declines the offer to offend Gimli once again. "It is best to leave it be."

"It is _not _best. So now tell me. I will take no offense."

"Are you positively sure?"

"Why, yes. So hurry up and tell me!" Gimli's patience thinning into a mere piece of thread.

"It seems that you and the tree are in a love-hate relationship, my small Dwarf friend," the blond Elf finally obliges into telling Gimli.

The way the Dwarf's face turns as red as a beet is priceless. Legolas could practically see white wisps of steam leaking out of Gimli's ears and black puffs of smoke coming out of his flared nostrils.

"But it is fine," Legolas tries to quell his friend's sudden anger. "But unlike the trees the mountains are deeply connected to you. Not I."

That quickly diminishes the boiling, hot anger towards the Elf, calming Gimli down. "Well, I must say," Gimli hums, his face returning to its original color. "That is a very nice compliment you paid me. But it is true. The mountains are _deeply_ connected with the Dwarves."

"Hn, I suppose so," Legolas says agrees, already walking away. "Come, my friend. Let us explore the forest for awhile and depart."

Gimli bounds over to the Elf, giving him a toothy grin. "But before we depart let us leave a farewell for the Lady." The two walk, looking around the forest, still awed by the magnificence that it has to present them. "This never gets old, does it?" Gimli says to no one in particular, the trees looming over him, and the sunlight throwing the light on his face.

It isn't long before they scouted the whole forest, and it isn't too long before they are getting ready to leave. "The Lady!" Legolas nudges the Dwarf, pointing at Galadriel. "Why don't you say a good-bye, Gimli," and he pushes him forwards lightly, and Gimli stumbles towards her, bluffing.

"Hello, Master Gimli," Galadriel greets the Dwarf, turning to face and smile an outstanding smile at him. "What brings you here to meet I?"

"What brings me to you, my fair Lady? Why, I come on my own to greet you farewell. Legolas and I are to leave today."

"Today? How unfortunate. On your journey take some _lembas_," the Lady offers, turning and calling out for the maiden Elves. They come in a flash and present the _lembas,_ ready to take and go.

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel. I will accept the offer with great pleasure," Gimli bows. The maiden Elves hand over the _lembas_ wrapped in the leaves. He takes the _lembas_ and calls out for Legolas to come out. "Legolas! Come and take some of the things! They are filling up my arms!"

"It is called a brown, large sack that is over your shoulder," the Elf sighs, next to his side in a blink, indicating that Gimli has a sack that he did not know that he carried around with him.

Eyes wide Gimli sputters, "When-when did _this_ appear? I have no apparent memory of-of bringing such a thing!" The Elf shakes his head in disappointment of how bad Gimli's memory is. "You've had that since ever since we set out," Legolas sighs out.

"Well, I'll be," the Dwarf says surprised. He then faces the Lady and thanks her. "We shall be departing soon. Actually, let me correct myself. Now."

"Is there a favor that you would like to ask me?"

Sheepishly, Gimli mutters, "May I have a piece of you golden hair?"

With glowing eyes Galadriel gladly plucks out a strand of hair, putting it in the Dwarf's open hand. "If that is all I send you with my best regards. Farewell and hope that we may meet again," she says, looking at Legolas and Gimli in turn.

Both turning to leave the two friends wave a good-bye.

The bright mid-day sun shines brightly, and the sun shines a path for them, leading them away from Lórien. Leading them to their next destination.

* * *

**Hello! It has been awhile since I updated. Please forgive me. . I send my best regards to my readers and I'm thankful for sticking with me up until now. It'll be a pleasure to read your reviews, so please send a many as you want. :) This isn't my best one so far, but don't worry. More are to come my fellow readers.  
Thank you for all my readers, and I love - well, appreciate - all you guys who read this fan-fic.  
Bye. :)  
-A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my wonderful readers. It's been some time since I've updated, no? Sorry for the hold-up. I had to go train hard during tae kwon do for awhile. Don't ask why. I don't even know. -.-; Well, this chapter isn't quite as exciting, but, I mean, it's decent, right? Oh well, it depends on y'all.  
You guys want to hurry up and read right? Well, after I say this. This chapter, or let's say the chapters to come, will be mostly for Horseyyay who has reviewed, and helped me keep going up till now. Thanks, Horseyyay! :)  
-A.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five****: Addicted To Water  
**What used to be a great morn with the sun shining warmly upon them turned 180 degrees. Now the merciless sun beats down on them, making beads of perspiration dripping down Gimli's face like rain from the sky, and leaving Legolas' throat parched, yearning for water.

"Legolas," the Dwarf pants, finally not able to hold out any longer, "let's rest for just a bit. I can't walk any further if this keeps going."

Nodding his head Legolas leads the way to a grove of trees, providing excellent shade from the monstrous hot sun. Inwardly, the Elf thanks the Dwarf. Happy that he wasn't the first to break down and admit defeat.

"Water," the Dwarf croaks out, rummaging through his brown sack, desperately looking for any kind of water available. "A-ha!" Gimli brings out two water-skins, tossing one to Legolas, who catches it with one hand.

They both take great gulps, relishing the taste of cool water in their mouths and travelling down their dry throats, until they are contented. "It is true that water has never tasted as good as this," Legolas states, returning his water-skin to Gimli who shoves it back into the sack.

"I do not oppose that statement, because, aye, you are correct," Gimli coincides with the Elf, which is very rare between them. "Anyways, I'm going to eat some _lembas_ and some dried up fruit."

"Please give me some. I need to gather some energy," the Elf tells the Dwarf. Gimli hands him one _lembas_ and some dried fruit, and Legolas nibbles daintily on the bread, receiving the energy he needs instantly.

Finished with the bread the Elf looks at the two dried fruit in his hands dumbfounded. Just _two_. "My dear friend, you are very _considerate_. Are you not?" the Elf says sarcastically, demanding with his eyes to give him more.

Ignoring the vicious look, Gimli scoffs, "Why, of course, Legolas," as he ravenously eats _four_ dried fruit and a _lembas_, that sends a jolt of anger course through the Elf.

"How dare you eat more than me," Legolas says icily, his eyes hard and boring holes into Gimli. "Give me two more, Dwarf."

"Two? Here," Gimli says reluctantly, handing over the fruit. He hands over the fruit because there is one thing that is terrifying about Elves. Yes, they are fair, merry, and joyful, but when they be incensed they are a scary bunch who are able to hold grudges, and find revenge easily.

Finished with their small meal they set out once again, the sun trailing behind them, scorching their backs. Once again Gimli and Legolas find themselves in a perilous state. Neither one wanting to give into the heat and take a rest.  
_  
Say you need a rest, you Elf_ Gimli grumbles to himself, taking a side-long glance at the slightly panting Legolas.  
_  
Give up, you Dwarf_ Legolas growls to himself, taking a side look at a heavily breathing Gimli.

Their eyes meet and the tension between them starts to sparkle and crack, burning the air around them. Not able to hold on any longer they both collapse to the ground and pant out, "Rest. Must need the rest."

Crawling back to the trees, the Elf and the Dwarf breathe in and out, gulping in as much air as possible. Without a word Gimli looks through his sack and looks at the Elf. "There is no more. No more water, my friend."

Dread falls upon the group. Such bad luck has befallen upon them ever since they've exited Lórien.

Communicating with their eyes, Legolas and Gimli come to a decision to look for a stream. They are so desperate that they actually start running, wasting the last precious drops of water in their bodies. But miraculously they encounter a small running stream, holding fresh water for the two companions.

Their eyes brighten and they run to the stream. Legolas cups water into his delicate hands and drinks from there, but Gimli goes on his knees and laps up the water like a dog.

Filling their bellies with just water they take out the water-skins and fill them up to the brim. "Never will I take water for granted," the Dwarf murmurs to himself, looking at the clear stream.

"Of course," Legolas says, also looking at the pristine stream with thanks in his eyes.

The sun sets in the horizon, and the sky bursts into many astounding colors: rosemary pink, crimson red, honeysuckle yellow, and tangerine orange.

"Has it already gotten this late?" Gimli asks, incredulous of how fast time has passed. "Just moments ago the sun was beating harshly upon us, baking us alive!"

"Yes, but I think we have had others things on our minds," Legolas points out, looking over at Gimli. "Let me say...water."

"Oh, yes, water. The beautiful texture and smoothness gliding town your throat...and the taste! It is so exquisite. The most profound drink I've ever tasted in my life!" the Dwarf rants and pauses, thinking to himself. "Well, except for the ale. Nothing could possibly beat ale."

Looking at Gimli strangely, Legolas warily says, "You seem to be quite fond of...water."

"Why, you should too!"

"And why is that?"

"Just know it just saved your whiny throat that was yearning for water, you Elf!"

"...That is true, but my throat is _not_ whiny."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Hn. Let's just say that we are both addictied to water, no matter how you look at it," Gimli huffs out, knowing that this arguement is going to last the whole night. Might as well end it right now.

"I agree. Let us just say that both of us will be quite distraught without water."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six****: Mirkwood  
**Many small twinkling stars are plastered onto the night sky, which gives a sense of calm and relief through both the Dwarf and Elf.

"Mirkwood, my friend, is a very exciting place," Legolas tells Gimli, breaking the silence between them. He looks down at the Dwarf with luminous eyes and practically jumping with excitement.

"Yes, my father told me that many huge spiders lurk around in the dark," the Dwarf comments, walking into the place where Glóin was imprisoned by the Elvenking, Thranduil, father of Legolas.

"Ah," Legolas says, "I forgot about the spiders. They only come when you make loud clamorous noises that would rouse them. Other than that they should leave you alone."

They enter the forest, and almost immediately the trees hide the entrance so that they are trapped inside. "At such a late time do we come," Gimli grumbles. "It is pitch black. Cannot even see a strand of your golden hair, Legolas."

"This is fine. Just follow me."

Flabbergasted Gimli bursts out, "But the thing is, Elf boy, is that I cannot even see your hair! Nor will I be able to hear your light feet walking on the forest ground."

"So what you are saying is that you want to stay and rest for the night," Legolas sighs, looking at Gimli. His eyes are used to the darkness since he has lived and played in the forest every since he was young. "It would have been much more enjoyable if we could have had kept going."

"I just don't want to run into a tree," Gimli retorts, not able to tell where Legolas is in the dark, "and possibly knock myself unconscious, and get left behind."

"Then let us sit here," the Elf says, grabbing hold of Gimli's small, calloused hand in his smooth one, leading him to a great tree. He sits on one of the great protruding roots, but the Dwarf decides to sit on the forest floor.

"Legolas," Gimli starts, looking into point-blank darkness, "have you really spent your time in this…forest? Hearing stories from my father, it doesn't seem the best place to raise a child."

"To outsiders it would seem almost…dreadful, but if you are an inhabitant in this place it's full of vibrant adventures."

Legolas recalls one part in his childhood that he fell into a deep hole, a trap meant for wild animals, not able to get out until one of the patrolling Elves heard his helpless cries. It frightened him to think that he would die in such a pitiful state. Why, dying in a hole. Very heroic.

"Adventures, eh?" Gimli says aloud. "We shall have a look of your adventures tomorrow morn."

"Is this a good night, my friend?"

"It is," and Gimli pretends to fall asleep, thinking that he could fool the Elf. Gullible as ever Legolas believes him, dozing off to sleep himself.

Quiet as a mouse Gimli gets up and wanders the forest. He sets down his foot as noiselessly as possible, but is caught by surprise that it's a hole covered by leaves.

"Ah!" Gimli gives a shout, flailing his arms and legs about as he falls down, down, and down. _This _cannot_ be happening! _he cries to himself. _This morning I fell off a stupid tree. Now I'm falling down a hole! How depressing._

Legolas startles awake when he hears a familiar cry far away. "Gimli?" the Elf says worriedly, looking at the empty spot Gimli occupied just minutes ago. "Oh dear. Where have you gone, my friend?"

The Elf cups his hands around his mouth and shouts out Gimli's name numerous times. "Gimli!"

"I'm here! I'm here!" comes a reply not a few feet away from Legolas. The Elf goes over to the hole and a smirk forms upon his lips. _A hole_ he muses.

"Help me out!" Gimli hollers when he hears the Elf coming over.

"How in Middle Earth did you land yourself in this state?" Legolas can't helping it asks.

"I do not know! More importantly, get me out of here!"

"My friend, you will have to wait," the Elf breaks the news to Gimli, shaking his head. "I have no rope to lend you nor do I have any sort of equipment to get you out."

"So you're saying I have to stay the night in this dreary, small hole."

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Gimli grumbles incoherent things, and Legolas chuckles to himself. The Elf cannot wait to tease his friend about this incident, imagining the Dwarf's look of pure humiliation. The Dwarf already knows that Legolas isn't going to let this one go without some taunting and teasing.  
_  
Ugh. How did I land myself in this mess? _Gimli grumbles to himself.  
_  
My friend, I'm quite glad and sad that you landed yourself in this mess_ Legolas chortles, his fair eyes twinkling in the dark like the stars up high in the sky.

* * *

**Sorry, my readers! It's been awhile since I posted a new chapter! . On top of that it's short! (Excuse me for the many exclamation marks.)  
I've been pretty busy last week, and I just didn't seem to be able to find the time to post. Please forgive me.  
More importantly, I hope you enjoyed this one though. Please leave any reviews. You may criticize as well.  
-A.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven****: ****Mirkwood Part 2**  
To Gimli's delight he sees the fair Sun peeking through the tops of the trees, and he shouts out in delight, cheering for the beautiful morning; whereas, the night seemed to drag itself, making Gimli itch and squirm to get out of the dreadful hole.

"The Sun has finally decided to show its glorious face!" Gimli shouts in glee, waking the Elf up from his precious dream. "Now I can get out of this hole of a thing."

"Yes," Legolas says, awake from his sleep, and immediately starting to count down the seconds when he can expose Gimli to pure humiliation, "but it depends if I can get any help to come over."

"You better go and get help," Gimli snarls, glaring at the Elf with a burning, smoldering fire in his beady eyes.

"Alright, but be patient, my friend," the Elf sighs out, searching with his acute eyes for an Elf. "Wait here while I go search for help," and he dashes across the forest, not even waiting for a reply from the Dwarf. He runs side by side with the wind, a secret race between them of who can find the closest Elf.

Legolas spots an Elf a few meters away, and he gives in a sudden burst of speed, his eyes trained on his prey. But the wind quickly catches its own (actually Legolas') and howls with laughter as it reaches the Elf quicker than Legolas.

The Elf whirls around and stops Legolas cold in his tracks with a frosty gaze. The Elf finally realizes that he's staring at his own Prince. "Prince," he says, kneeling down onto one knee, his head bowed in respect. "What brings you here back to your home?"

"Up! No need to kneel before me. Save it for the King," Legolas demands the other Elf, gesturing with his hands for him to get up. "What is more important is that a friend of mine is in dire need of help."

* * *

"That Elf," Gimli grunts to himself, gripping onto the slick muddy wall, finding another foothold for himself. "It's been a good half an hour since he left. Might as well get out myself."

You see, Dwarves aren't so patient as Hobbits or the other races. In fact they're the most impatient of all the races.

The Dwarf finally struggles out of the hole, heaving out a sigh. Beads of sweat dot his forehead, and he wipes them away.

"If I've know I could've done this I would've done it last night!" he bellows, infuriated with himself. Now he's all alone in this forest that holds whatever kind of surprises.

Gimli starts walking aimlessly around the forest, looking over his shoulder warily at time to time. He makes sure not to blunder about and takes timid steps so as to not to fall into another dreadful hole.

"Huh, I think I heard Legolas go this way?" Gimli murmurs to himself, his face twisted in confusion. To tell the truth he actually has no idea where Legolas went. Unfortunately, that means he's lost in some part of the forest.

* * *

"My friend," Legolas bounds over to the hole, peering into it to see his friend, "I've got three Elves to help me haul you back up to level ground."

He waits anxiously for a disgruntled answer, but he receives none, confusing the Elf.

"Prince Legolas," the three Elves say in unison, stopping right behind him. "On your command we shall help you with your needs."

Legolas is deathly quiet, and the three Elves share a look of wonderment of why he won't reply.

"One of you please go down this hole and tell me if anyone is down there," the Prince commands, looking at them with a steely gaze with his chocolate brown eyes.

An Elf comes forwards and cautiously goes down, reaching the bottom without a sound. "There is no one, my Prince!" the Elf calls out, wondering exactly what his Prince wanted them to rescue.

In a flash Legolas darts for the trees, leaving the other two Elves dumb-founded. The Prince is in heavy pursuit to look for his friend, not believing that Gimli actually hauled his fat bottom out of there by himself.  
_  
Already I have lost you twice here_ Legolas thinks to himself, his light feet not even leaving a footprint on the leaf covered ground. _Where have you gone? I am not your care-keeper! So hurry and show me where you are.  
_  
"Gimli!" Legolas cries out, his melodious voice cracking. "Master Dwarf, where are you?"  
The reply the Elf is given is a skitter on the ground from a small animal rustling through the fallen leaves, a hawk's cry some miles away, and a suffocating silence.

"You leave me troubled for your sake once again, Gimli," Legolas says mournfully, a great worry picking at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gimli is wandering deeper and deeper into the darker parts of Mirkwood where the resting spiders are soon to be roused from their deep slumber…

* * *

**Hi guys! Well, I posted this on *drum-roll please* my birthday! Ya. I'm pretty old now. Well...actually not quite _that_ old yet, but still old.  
OMG, Gimli got lost _again_! You are such a fool at times. -.- And lol Legolas' voice cracked.  
I hope y'all enjoyed this new chapter!  
-A.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight****: The Not So Itsy-Bitsy Spiders  
**"Somehow it seems that it has gotten darker," Gimli says, stumbling over a protruding tree root from the ground and cursing at it.

Suddenly there's a rustle in the dark that startles the Dwarf. _My father once told me that there were evil spiders lurking here. Must bring my guard up_ Gimli warns himself, clutching his Dwarf-axe tightly.

There's another rustle and Gimli gives out a terrified yelp, ready to cut off the head or chop off its body parts to pieces, but instead a tiny, innocent brown squirrel comes out of the bushes, nibbling on an acorn.

Giving out a sigh of relief, Gimli yells at the animal, "You scared me half to death you puny thing!" He scares it off, panting like a wild animal himself.

All of a sudden it seems that the trees are closer to Gimli than normal, making his heart beat erratically. His adrenaline pumps in and he's on high alert now.

Then from behind a spider as wide as the bredth of two trees comes up behind the Dwarf, ready to sting him.

Gimli whips around and swings his axe ferociously, earning a sickening gurgle from the black spider's mouth. Not soon after countless amounts of them surround him, weaving webs from tree trunk to tree trunk, the silky, sticky thread trapping the Dwarf.

The spiders glare at Gimli through their eight scarlet eyes, enraged that one of their kinsmen were killed by him. They crawl up and down the trees, their hairy eight legs a horrendous sight, and some of them inch closer and closer to the Dwarf, wanting to kill and drink his fresh blood.

"Don't get any closer, you filthy spiders," Gimli snarls at them, shooting venomous glares at them.

One brave spider leaps at him, leaving his underside unguarded, helping the Dwarf shove his axe into it. Black blood gushes out, and Gimli quickly pulls his axe out, the blade cloaked in blood.

The Dwarf then realizes how bad the situation is. Him surrounded by evil spiders that are hungry for blood is not a good thing.  
Ashamed, Gimli gives out a great shout, "LEGOLAS!" It echoes throughout the forest, and it shakes the great spiders.

* * *

"Gimli!" Legolas exclaims, sure that he heard his friend's helpless cry. With his blond hair flowing behind him the Elf swiftly runs to where the sound came from.

Upon reaching the destination he climbs up a tree, scanning his surroundings. The entrance is heavily guarded by spiders. Dread grasps Legolas' heart and he whispers out, "Gimli, my friend, you are one very dense Dwarf."

The Elf takes down the spiders that are guarding the entrance, and he leaps down from his hiding spot.

He slices the webs with one of his piercing arrows, the thread falling cooperatively to the ground.

He spots the Dwarf fending off the enormous spiders, their dead bodies falling one by one to the ground. The Elf helps out by shooting some arrows at them from a discreet place.

Some of the spiders hiss and bare their long, sharp fangs. They rapidly crawl to the direction of where the arrows came from, which is a very stupid move.

Legolas finally appears and shoots five of them in the eyes, their piercing scream a painful screech to the Elf's acute ears.

But then all attack stops. "It's the Prince," one of them spits out, moving backwards to retreat. The spiders silently slink off into the darkness, a cold fear that more of the Elven folk will come and attack.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asks the heavily breathing Dwarf, stepping over the severed bodies and going over to Gimli.

"Better than ever," Gimli replies, giving him a wide grin. Behind that bright smile holds a thousand thanks and probably a hint of humiliation. "I've got…53."

Speechless, Legolas sputters, "B-but. I came late! You got a huge head-start!"

"Heh. Doesn't matter. How much?"

"31."

"No. You've only gotten five in the battle."

"I had dispatched the spiders lurking around the outside who were guarding."

"Feh. Fine."

They walk out of the deeper parts of Mirkwood and enter the brighter parts where the sunshine lights the forest. "I still won," Gimli harrumphs, looking up at the grumbling Elf beside him.

"I would have won if I came much sooner."

"But you didn't," the Dwarf points out, merrily laughing, his axe resting on his left shoulder.

The two friends meander around the confusing passages of Mirkwood, Legolas leading the way. "We are close to the kingdom, and also meeting my father, Thranduil," the Elf informs the Dwarf, walking ever so slowly just for the sake of the Dwarf.

"Well, I would like to have a nice long talk with the King," Gimli grunts out, walking faster so that it doesn't seem like he's exhausted.

* * *

In half an hour's notice they reach their destination. "Grah," Gimli says, a new language he made up on the spot.

The two guards that are standing at their posts bow and let Legolas pass through, but they stop Gimli with their long spears, pointing the tips at his throat.

"No Dwarf is allowed," one of them says coolly, sending an icy message with his eyes to the stout Dwarf.

"Ha!" Gimli laughs mockingly, swinging his axe and cutting of the spear heads with one great swoop.

Stricken with surprise the Elves are then chided by their Prince. "Did you not see him come with me? If he wasn't a dear friend of mine I would have had already finished him off. Allow him through and show some hospitality," Legolas snaps, glowering at the guards.

"Yes, Prince," they say in unison, reluctantly letting Gimli go in.

"Those worthless pieces of scum," the Dwarf mutters out, shooting death-like glares over his shoulder at them.

"No need to say disparaging remarks about them, Gimli," the Elf tries to assuage the Dwarf.

The two walk down the halls and finally reach the King's throne.

All the Elves stand erect in attention, and the King looks at the two with an impassive expression on his fair face.

When they are three steps away from the King, Legolas finally speaks, "Hello, Father."

"Welcome home, my son."

* * *

**Grah! The father finally shows himself! Poor Legolas! TT^TT He lost _again!_  
Sorry for not updating in such a long time!  
-A.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine****: The Feast**  
Legolas and Gimli are lead to a deeper part of the kingdom to their room in a long corridor, lightened up by the flaming torches on the wall, the King reserving a special spot for just them.

"This shall be your resting place. Please remember which corridor it is in," the servant informs the Prince and the Dwarf, his head bowed. "And it is a pleasure to have you back, my Prince," he adds, scuttling away.

"And I get no welcome. Rude people," the Dwarf grumbles, barging into the room, the door hitting the stone wall.  
"That sounded pleasant."

"Careful, dear friend," Legolas says, walking into the room gracefully and setting his bow and quiver of arrows on a small chair in the corner of the room. "This is not a place for you to come and destroy things in your wake with your very 'prosperous blunder' I should say."

Gimli scoffs and sets his iron helmet on the ground next to the chair where Legolas' things are.

"Prince!" Someone calls out suddenly, the voice echoing down the empty halls. An Elf walks rapidly past their open room, and the Dwarf and Prince share a weird look. This Elf is so desperately searching for Legolas that he doesn't even notice the wide-opened room in which he is occupying.

"In here," Legolas says, sure that the running Elf will hear his fair voice. Fortunately, the Elf at least recognizes the voice of his Prince.

Rushing back to the room the Elf looks at them in shock. "Dear me! The obvious was blocked by my eyes!" he says, slapping his palm against his forehead. Interesting enough this Elf has a chestnut colored hair that glimmers and shines in the light.

"What have you come here for, Gordial?" Legolas asks the Elf, giving him a warm smile.

"We are preparing a great feast for the return of the Prince. So if it isn't such a bother will you please come with me so that your attire can be appropriate for the feast?"

Legolas nods his head in a indication of a yes, and Gordial gladly jumps to Legolas' side and ushers him out the door.

"Wait, my friend," says the Prince. "We cannot leave the master Dwarf to tend to himself, can we?"

"Oh," Gordial mutters, shifting his eyes from the Prince's handsome face to the grim, dirty face of the Dwarf, "I guess we cannot."

"Come, Gimli!" Legolas says merrily, an excited bubbly feeling making him livelier by the second. "Change of clothes! That will be refreshing indeed!"

Following the two Elves from behind Gimli stares in small amusement at the structure of the kingdom. _I could just get a little hammer and this whole place will crumble to pieces_ he snickers to himself. He then chastises himself for thinking such a thing. _In a place where I am outnumbered with these Elves I must restrain my speech_.

* * *

"You look absolutely stunning, my friend!" the Prince compliments the Dwarf. Gimli is clad in a white silky material that fits him comfortably, the edges of it tinged with silver. The trousers are a dark green color, the soft cotton making Gimli feel at ease in such a Elf-like place. His beard is neatly trimmed and he had a very warm, refreshing bath. He looks dazzling…and importantly of all, clean.

"I'm not amused," Gimli says gruffly, but indeed, this is the best he's ever felt since they took off. "You look pretty…sparkling yourself, Elf."

Legolas looks down at his long, plain satin-silver robe, the very edges a beautiful golden color. At the collar is a light green embroidery of a single leaf, the one thing that makes the plain robe outstanding. On his head is a silver simple crown that intertwines in the middle of his forehead in the symbol of truth in the Elven language.

"Thank you, Gimli," Legolas says, giving him a cheeky grin and starts to lead Gordial and him to the main hall where the great feast is taking place.  
_  
He's been nice to me these past few hours and probably days_ Gimli thinks to himself, glancing upwards at his Elf friend strangely. _Too nice to be true._

All sound quiets when they enter: the clinking of golden goblets in cheers, the sound of silverware clanging against plates, the mirthful laughter, the rapid talk of Elves, and the deep resounding sound of the King's voice.

Everything falls into silence.

"Talk!" Gimli finally bursts, and starts to gesture with his arms for the clamorous noises to restart. "Make noise! Anything but this deathly quiet sound!"

There's a strangled laugh in the midst of the silent throng, and it brings everyone's full attention to it. A small Elven child with curly blond hair like a Hobbit's. A rarity in the Elven race.

"Yes, that!" the stout Dwarf cries, pointing at the fair child. The child's bright blue eyes brighten even more, and his cheeks start to blush into a rosemary pink beneath all the intent stares.

Then someone bows and says loudly, "Welcome, Prince Legolas."

And then everyone flicks their gaze to the Prince and they all say in unison, "Welcome, Prince Legolas."

"Let the feast now begin," the King then booms out, stretching out his arms to the side like an eagle's wings. There's a pause and it begins officially, now that the Prince is here.

* * *

Towards the end of the feast two lavishing female Elves saunter over to Legolas, who is alone and free for the moment.

"Hello, Prince Legolas," one girl with huge doe-like brown eyes says, inching closer to him.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Legolas asks, obviously not interested in her.

"Oh, it's nothing. We just wanted to see how you were doing, my Prince," the other girl with long flowing brown hair replies for her friend.

"Is that so? May I know your names?"

"Daran."

"Kaleh."

Then out pops Gimli, materializing right next to Legolas. "Excuse me, but it seems that Legolas is very _not_ interested in you," he cuts in, looking at the two Elves.

Daran and Kaleh glare at the Dwarf and Gimli stares back. Their furious gazes clash into each other and a smoldering fire starts to ignite between them. The first to look away are Daran and Kaleh, not able to keep on staring and to make fools of themselves in front of the Prince.

"It was a pleasure to talk with you, Prince," Daran says, and they both excuse themselves, leaving Legolas and Gimli together.

"Do you think that Prince Legolas is…you know…?" Kaleh whispers in Daran's ear.

"What? Oh, goodness. You really think that they are…" Daran says, looking at her friend.

"No way."

"It might be possible."

"Whoever knew our Prince had a fetish when it comes to this kind of thing..."

"Don't make me laugh, Kaleh!"

There's a light tap on each of their shoulders and they yelp in surprise when it's the Prince.

"Prince!" they both cry out at the same time, flustered.

"If you think that way you are very wrong," the Prince says icily, plastering on a smile so it seems to the others that they're having a nice conversation. "I would like it if you wouldn't jump to conclusions."

"That's right. We're just friends," Gimli jumps in, glaring at the two girls, adding some daggers into it.

"Yes, Prince," they apologize in unison once again. They trip over each other to get to the other side of the room, not wanting to feel the accusing eyes of the Dwarf and Prince on them.

"What a bother," Gimli hisses.

"I agree. Such un-lady like manners. What is to become of this world later in the future days?"

"Wrecked."

"Ah. That is the correct word. Wrecked and ruined."

"Wrecked, ruined, and disgusting."

"Wrecked, ruined, disgusting, and horrendous."

Like a game between children they keep naming the many things on and on to see who could say the most.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the King's voice interrupts their game, the King earning equal shares of glowers from both his son and the Dwarf.

"It is a pleasure that you have come to celebrate the coming of my son, Legolas. I wish everyone for their healthy well-being, and another great thank you to the Dwarf, Gimli."

King Thranduil sits back down and dismisses everyone with a wave of his hand, the whole crowd dispersing from the great hall.

Gimli and Legolas take heed in it and they follow suit, each wanting to take a deep rest on a real, comfortable, with a pillow and sheets, bed.

"Let's deal with the Elf King tomorrow," Gimli says, dragging his feet to the room. He is fully spent, eating and drinking heartedly at the feast like any Dwarf. Such scrumptious, delicate food was served to fill his fat stomach, and the relishing taste of the ale is still heavy in his mouth.

"No objection," Legolas agrees, holding out the door for his friend. He looks slightly tired, but no less than that.  
Two beds are already ready for the two companions who literally fall onto them, passing out like a light.

"G'night," Gimli murmurs through his sleep.

"Aye. Good night," Legolas repeats back, his eyes still open and staring at the arching ceiling.

He thinks deeply to himself, not knowing exactly what to think, but just think. "Augh. I'm over-thinking everything," Legolas sighs out, scratching his head and taking the little crown off, setting it carefully on top of the small table next to his bed. "Just over-thinking. Just be quiet and get to sleep."

* * *

**I _finally_ updated. To tell the truth I was sorta stuck on what to do. Hope you forgive me! . So to make it up I made it a little longer than usaul. Hope that doesn't bother anyone? Please leave your reviews, and if it's not a bother you could leave some of your ideas for the next chapter, or the chapters to come! It could come in handy.  
And thanks for reading!  
-A.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Getting to Know Each Other**  
The next morning the two friends wake up with the morning sun shooting rays of sunlight across the room, making everything shine with a golden sheen, like a veil coating everything that its warms fingers could reach.

Surprisingly, Gimli is the first to wake from his deep slumber, walking slowly to the door for no apparent reason. He's thankful that he didn't wake up with a sore bottom like he did in Lórien. That is one of the most humiliating experiences in his life.

He yawns, opening his mouth into a huge, gaping black hole, emitting a loud tremendous sound that shakes Legolas awake. "Good morning, Elf," the Dwarf yawns out, not taking the time to even cover his mouth.

Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes the Prince mutters a good morning and stretches, already on alert. His ears are perked up and his eyes quickly take in his surroundings. Joining the fellowship made him cautious, each morning having to check for any approaching enemies.

"The clothes are wrinkled," Legolas says in dismay, taking in how many lines their clothing have.

"Instead of worrying about the clothes you should worry about that foul breath of yours. I could practically smell it all the way over here," Gimli tells the Elf, pinching his nose with his thumb and index finger. The Dwarf is at the far end of the room, near the door, and Legolas is at the other end, with the beds.

"Speak for yourself, Master Dwarf," the Elf counters, looking at the Dwarf with hard but gentle eyes, if possible. "Your ale breath is clogging my breath."

"Do not make me laugh. Look at yourself! You are disorientated and look so out of place with that robe of yours."

"I look more respectable than you will ever look," Legolas huffs out, trying to smooth out his long, wrinkled robe.

"Ha!" Gimli laughs, opening the door gently unlike the other night when he slammed it against the stone wall.

"Where do you exactly thing you are going?" the Prince inquires, giving his friend a skeptical look. "Out to bother innocent bystanders?"

"No," the Dwarf says wryly, looking at Legolas over his left shoulder. "I'm out to go change into more reasonable clothes that aren't so...ostentatious?" The last part hangs as a question and Legolas opens his mouth to give his honest opinion about the clothes, but Gimli is already out the door and bounding down the corridor.

"Gordial!" Gimli exclaims loudly, walking down the hall shouting the name of the Elf from the other night. "Gordial!"

Coming from around the corner Gordial comes out, looking at the Dwarf with a disheveled appearance. His chestnut hair his rumpled, strands of hair sticking out irritatingly in all directions, and his eyes have small black circles beneath them that indicates how exhausted he is from the other night.

"Why look so tired?" the Dwarf asks, walking over to him with great strides, which is not saying much if you point out is small legs. "You should be jumping with joy that I'm looking for you!"

Puzzled, Gordial says confusingly, "Jumping with joy because you are looking for me?" It takes some seconds for the words to sink in. "Ha! Do not make me laugh!" the Elf suddenly exclaims, his eyes brightening up. "Now what is your business with me, you Dwarf?"

_You Dwarf?_ Gimli repeats that in his head. _You _Dwarf_?!_ No one _calls me 'you Dwarf'! How_ rude!

"How rude of you to say that to me!" Gimli blurts out, pointing an accusing finger and jabbing it against the Elf's chest. "_No one_ is allowed to address me as 'you Dwarf!'"

Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at him Gordial points out, "It is not like you are not rude yourself. It is said that the young one's learn from their elders. You see, I am pretty sure you are quite older than I am, Mr. Dwarf. I am just following your example."

_Why _Gimli says to himself, his cheeks turning a shade of pale pink, _this Elf is even worse than...Legolas! Such a maddening discovery!_

"Younger you say? Exactly how many years do you have?" the Dwarf demands, raising his chin.

"You may have the honor of going first."

"Bah. I have...maybe around sixty-four years? I'm still quite young for a Dwarf, you must say."

"Well, I am but fifty-eight."

"No, you're not, Gordial!" comes a squeaky voice from around the corner. Out comes the boy from the other night with the blond curls, his cheeks tinged a cranberry red from running around the kingdom. "You are 117 years!"

"Pyleaum!" Gordial hisses, pleading for him to take that back. "That is not true!"

"Yes, it is," the young Elf boy, Pyleaum, says. "Or else you'll look and behave like me!"

Shaking his head in defeat Gordial faces the Dwarf. "Yes, I lied. I _do_ have 117 years of age," he sighs out, running his hand through his shoulder-length hair. He gives Gimli a quirky grin and says, "I may be 117 years, but in here," he taps his head, "I am sixty-two."

There's a moment of silence and then Pyleaum cries out, "Gordial! Come and play with me! I am bored out of my wits, and all my other friends are tired from the feast."

"Elf boy," Gimli starts turning to face Pyleaum, "actually you're also supposed to be _tired_ out of your wits. Not bored. Now run along now to your bed."

Pyleaum pouts, but obediently turns back to go to his room where is own mother and father are still in deep sleep along with his younger sister.

"The thing is," the Dwarf turns back to face the Elf, "I want some more comfortable and casual clothes, Gordial."

"Is that so? Then please come follow me."

The Dwarf is surprised of how the Elf listened to his wishes without any protests or whatnot. Gimli follows him until they enter the room from yesterday. Quickly, Gordial whisks out some grey colored trousers and a long-sleeved light green shirt with golden patterns along the collar made from a thin cotton-like material that doesn't make you hot by wearing it.

"Is this what you wanted?" the Elf asks, handing the clothes to Gimli, who accepts it.

"Yes."

"I am glad to hear that."

"Gordial, you are not so bad of an Elf you know that?"

The Elf chuckles and says, "Of course I know. I am a very well-natured Elf unlike somebody I know in this room who says very uncivil like things to a person they have just met."

"Yes, yes," Gimli says impatiently, brushing away that remark. "I am going to change. So please get out."

Without a word Gordial exits the room, leaving Gimli on his own. The Dwarf sheds off the clothes off with ease and slips on the new pair of clothes he was handed. _Now I do not have any wrinkles on my clothes unlike Legolas_ the Dwarf thinks to himself.

He comes out of the room and sees that Gordial has left him. "That good for nothing Elf," Gimli grumbles to himself. "Leaving me all alone in this confusing place."

He tries to recollect his thoughts when all of a sudden a pair of hands grip his shoulders like a vise. Letting out a strangled scream the Dwarf whips around to face the person or thing.

It is only Gordial who is laughing, his arms around his stomach, with tears leaking out of his eyes. "You seem like such a tough Dwarf, but then you get scared of such thing like this!" he gasps out through his laughter, wiping his tears away.

"Oh, shut your mouth, Gordial!" Gimli shouts at him, embarrassed from getting frightened like that. This adds to the list of the most humiliating moments of his life. But falling from the tree still tops as number one.

Gordial, who is still laughing, leads the Dwarf back to his room. Gimli bursts into the room, his face florid and grumbling at the still laughing Elf.

Legolas looks over at them from his position on the window sill. "What is the matter?" he asks confusingly. Never has he seen Gimli ever get along with another Elf but him.

Gordial and Gimli both share a look and they both say together with cheeky grins on their faces, "Nothing."

* * *

**Hey, guys! How was this one? This one is actually pretty long...  
Gimli found another friend?! Woah there.  
-A.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**: **The Talk  
**"The horror of it all!" Gimli despairs, slapping his palm against his brow. "We are to see…Thranduil! How can this unforgivable luck befallen upon us!"

"It is _King_ Thranduil for you, Gimli," Legolas points out, eyeing the Dwarf as they walk to the King's room.

"I beg to differ," the Dwarf says. "He is not _my_ King. He is King for the Elves here. Not for the Dwarves."

Legolas gives out a small sigh and shakes his head. "At least give my father some respect. He invited you in with open arms, Master Dwarf."

Gimli harrumphs.

* * *

"Knock!" Legolas hisses, shoving the Dwarf towards the door.

"What?! Why do _I _have to knock? You are the King's son. You should have the honor to knock on the kingly door of your father's."

Seeing that the situation is helpless, Legolas knocks timidly on the grand wooden door. The two wait for a reply, shooting lasers at each other. "That was such an easy thing I asked you to do!" the Prince whispers at Gimli. "You cannot even do one favor of mine."

"Not like you ever did one of mine, you Elf."

"It's-" Legolas starts, but is cut off when the deep resonating sound of the King's voice comes through the door.

"Come in," comes the voice of Thranduil. They stumble into the room, Gimli glaring up at the Elf for tripping him while coming in. How improper!

"Father," the Prince says, bowing respectfully to the King.

"Your Majesty," the Dwarf says sarcastically, not even bothering to bow before this Elf who imprisoned his own father.

Seating themselves carefully, Legolas and Gimli face the King. "Father," the Prince starts, "what is it that you have wanted to talk about with Gimli and I?"

"I just wanted to know how my son," and turns his angular face to the Dwarf, "and his little friend were doing in Mirkwood. I have already heard that a disturbance was made. The spiders were awoken once again." That last part is mostly aimed at Gimli who flicks the remark away as if it were a piece of dust.

"That was not my fault," Gimli mutters to himself.

"Pardon me, but what was that?" Thranduil asks, his sharp ears catching that remark easily. "Did you say that it was not your fault? I do not think that you have quite understood the situation, Gimli son of Gloín. The spiders have been roused because of your careless mistakes."

Gimli snarls, "A mistake is you wearing hideous dead twigs upon your head. That is a grave mistake that you have made, King Thranduil."

The King's pale face flushes with color and he says through gritted teeth, "I take your opinion as a beneficial factor to improve my image as the King of Mirkwood of Middle Earth."

The Prince looks at the Dwarf beside him with a newfound horror and awe in his eyes. _Gimli, it will be best if you do not make my father your new enemy_ Legolas warns his friend telepathically, hoping that he receives the message one way or another.

Unfortunately, he did not. "You won't be ruling for long. You're probably reaching old age in Elf version. So then you'll have to hand down the throne to your son, Legolas."

"That will not happen until a few more centuries have past, my dear Dwarf," Thranduil says icily, giving Gimli a cool smile frosted with ice. Then he says abruptly, "Ah, my son. You have not uttered a single word since the Dwarf and I started talking," and turning to look at his son.

Clearing his throat, Legolas takes the time to probe for a eligible reply to that. "I just wanted to see how you and my friend will consider each other, Father," he finally speaks, hoping that is the correct answer.

"How considerate of you," the King says. "I have raised you well."

"If by raising well you mean locking them up in the dungeon and stuffing them with cotton in their mouths, yes, you're right," Gimli murmurs, no one hearing him but the Prince this time.

The Prince stiffens and gives a side-long glance of caution to the Dwarf, who actually nods his head.

There's a sudden knock that brings the two companions to their feet and on sudden alert. "King Thranduil, I have some urgent news!" comes a squeaky voice. Gimli instantly knows that it's Pyleaum.

"Urgent?" the King says curiously, ironically looking at his son to how he should proceed. "Come in."

Pyleaum bursts into the room and shouts on the top of his lungs, "WHAT DID THE OCEAN SAY TO THE OTHER OCEAN?"

King Thranduil takes a sharp intake of breath from the shrill shout. He massages his temples with his fingers for awhile and then points out blatantly, "Oceans cannot speak, small child."

"That's the point. So what did they say?"

Gimli lets out a small chuckle, and Legolas visibly pales. This small child is disrespecting his father. Not even addressing him as 'King Thranduil' or 'Your Majesty.'

"I have no time for your fun and games, child."

"Please?" Pyleaum begs, clasping his hands together and looks at the King like an angel would.

"I do not know. What _did_ they say?"

"They waved!"

"They…waved?"

"Yes! Don't you get it?"

The Elven King looks genuinely perplexed. He thinks too deeply about it and makes himself even more entangled than he has to be. "I do not understand. Please leave as I think about this situation."

"You must be losing your memory because of old age, King. I could see wrinkles on your face now. Maybe you should hand over the throne to the Prince," the child suggests, not giving a care on Middle Earth that he just insulted his own King.

"No," Thranduil bluntly says. "Get out."

Pyleaum quickly runs out of the room, slamming the door behind him – _slam! – _startling the three occupants in the room.

"Father," the Prince hesitantly says, looking at his father through his warm brown eyes, "do you seriously do not understand the joke?"

"That was a joke?"

"Yes."

"Well, let me think about that. It must take some time to decipher such a message."

"It doesn't even take a piece of leaf to know what that joke was meant to mean!" Gimli mocks the King, a hearty laugh escaping his lips. "Legolas, let us go so that the King may 'decipher' the enigmatic message."

"We will leave now, Father," the Prince excuses himself, the two friends exiting the room. Being a good few feet away from the King's door they burst into an unstoppable laughter.

"How dense can the King be?" Gimli gasps out through his laughter. "How did he become the king in the first place? He does not even understand a child's amusement of hilarity!"

"I must certainly must agree to that!"

As they walk they decide to go outside to take a walk through Mirkwood as their mirthful laughter keeps ringing together like harmonious bells.

* * *

**Finally. I had no idea what to do in this chapter. Grah.  
A warning for my readers. Once school starts the updates may be quite sporadic. That does not bother anyone, correct? Correct. (I hope.)  
-A.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve****: The "Illness"  
**The midday sun tries to get through the barricades of leaves above that block its passageway to the ground.

"I am assuming that we should get ready for our next adventure I suppose?" Legolas inquires, looking at Gimli for any suggestions. There is no response from the Dwarf and so the Elf tries, "What about Gondor? To pay a visit to Aragorn and the Queen and see how they are doing with a merry visit at the foot of their door."

Gimli shakes his head in a defiant _no_. "No. We will go to the Lonely Mountains."

"You should have said so, my friend," Legolas says, shrugging his shoulders. "The Lonely Mountains we will go, but whatever is the matter Gimli? It seems that I am the one who is talking the most."

"Oh, nothing," the Dwarf says gruffly, groping for his axe, but unfortunately it's inside their room next to his iron helmet. "All of a sudden I do not quite feel so well."

Surprised, Legolas gets a sense of worry inside himself. "Is that so? You must be coming down with something, my friend."

"I think so too. I feel uncomfortable and quite agitated at the moment," Gimli adds, listing the side-affects of this outrageous situation. "But not too uncomfortable enough to not enjoy this walk."

The atmosphere becomes quite maladroit with Gimli looking green in the face and clutching his stomach in a painful manner.

"No," Legolas finally says firmly, coming to a conclusion to make the Dwarf rest it out. "I cannot bear to see you in such a pathetic state in which you cannot even walk. Here. Get one my back, my friend," and he crouches down to hoist Gimli up.

Gimli's normally small eyes turn as big as saucers, surprising Legolas by how big they are now. "I will not _ever_ get onto your back, no matter how helpless in a state I am," the Dwarf declares, crossing his arms across his wide chest.

He totters back to the kingdom and finally collaspes onto the bed in their room. He gasps out short breaths, his face pale as the pure, innocent snow in winter, but his temperature is high with fever.

"Gimli, my friend, are you sure you are alright?" the Elf asks worriedly, going over to his friend's side. He called for the kingdom's doctor awhile ago, but he has still not come to tend to the Dwarf's health.

"No, I am _not _alright. Does it look like I look well to you, Elf?" he pants out, closing his eyes to try to keep the pain at bay, but that does not seem to go in his favor. The blackness only makes it worse, having nothing but the senseless pain filling his senses, and the pain becoming more sharp and clear with every second passing.

"I guess not," the Elf murmurs, glancing at the door time to time again, wondering when the doctor will come.

"Prince, have you called for me?" the doctor finally bursts inside, his tips of his sharp ears a tinge of pink. "I was busy by many others who were not feeling well."

"Yes, yes," the Prince dismisses him impatiently. "Just hurry and tend the Dwarf."

The doctors face distorts into shock and disgust. "A _Dwarf_?!" he asks in disbelief, looking at the lying figure on the bed. He cautiously goes over to Gimli's side and sighs out in relief when he looks asleep.

"Yemer, please. Quickly," Legolas urges, anxiety filling his every fragile and ever so small nerves.

Nodding his head Yemer leans close to the Dwarf's face, examining for any rashes or such when all of a sudden Gimli's eyes pop open and gives out a shout, making the doctor yelp in terror and stagger stupidly backwards into the wall.

"Oh, dear. That knocked my senses out. I'm all dizzy now," Gimli complains, lying back down quickly, covering his face with his hands and groaning into them with pain.

Yemer fumes with an unadulterated anger. He regains his composure and gets everything over with a briskness only he has.

"So how is he?" Legolas demands after the doctor is done with his examination. "Is it anything serious?"

"No, that is not the case," Yemer says gravely, looking at his Prince. "But it seems that..." he stops, hanging the next words dangling perariously in the air.

Legolas nods his head with such fervor that he actually pulled a muscle, making him wince.

"It seems that he has been keeping in his feces in without ever letting it out daily," the doctor confirms, holding back his laugh by biting his tongue mercilessly.

"You are saying that since he has not been visiting the cleaning room that he is feeling ill?" the Prince says incredulously, looking at the moaning Gimli on the bed and back to the trustful doctor.

"Yes."

"Anyhow. It just means that he has been constipated?" Legolas asks, he takes a seat on a wooden chair and collects a handful of hair into his dextrous hands and pulls. Hard.

"Yes, it appears so," Yemer answers. "Now if you could excuse me. I must tend to more patients."

Once outside Legolas erupts. "You Dwarf!" he booms out, getting up on his feet and stalks over to Gimli. "You should be embarrassed out of your wits if your feeling 'ill' is this."

"No need to yell," the Dwarf says bitterly, clamping his hands over his ears to block out the Elf's voice. "I did not know."

"Did not know?"

"Why, yes."

"When has it been the last time since you have been to the cleaning room?"

"Let me think carefully. Probably when we have entered the glamorous forest."

Sighing, Legolas grumbles, "You are so helpless."

"Helpless? You must plain my excretory system!"

"Excretory system?"

"...Do you not know what that is? It's a system in the body where you let out the waste and extra liquid in your body."

"Oh. Is that so."

"Yes, it is so."

"Well, go."

"Go where?"

"To the cleaning room, for goodness sake!"

* * *

**Heh heh. Gimli's constipated.  
Humorous? Yes? No?  
-A.**


End file.
